


The Corporate Retreat

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kristanna, Mordern AU, Mutual Pining, Smut, complete self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Kristoff is the head of security.  Anna is the company's new CEO.  For the first time in five years, Kristoff is invited as a guest to the retreat, and Anna is determined that he will relax and enjoy himself.
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Corporate Retreat

Kristoff threw the last of his things in the bag and heaved a heavy sigh. He was equal parts excited and nervous for the trip. It was the first corporate retreat he had been invited to as a guest and not as part of the security detail. Had he not met the new woman in charge of the company, he would have thought the reason for his first ever invite was the fact that he was the head of security. As it was however, the rest of his team had been invited as guests as well and plans were made to subcontract security out when the team arrived in Costa Rica.

This bit of information had of course caused Kristoff great concern. He had been promoted to the helm of Security five years ago, and it had been his entire life for those five years to make sure that the pharmaceutical company he worked for, and all its employees, were well protected and safe. A job he took extremely seriously. 

He arranged a meeting with the new CEO to discuss his concerns and marched into her office at the appointed date and time ready to unleash. She introduced herself and Kristoff was taken aback first by her vitality. He knew she was young, but it wasn’t until he was face to face with her that he realized how young. Younger than him, it seemed. He had seen her walk through the halls and the lobby, always surrounded by people vying for her attention, but he had failed to recognize her youth. Then he was immediately disarmed by her vibrancy, say nothing of the fact that she was a stunning beauty.

She looked at him with big round blue eyes that sparkled with intelligence and asked him to take a seat so that they could start the meeting. Kristoff had swallowed thickly and done what he was told, forgetting all his carefully thought out words in the process. In the end he was able to lay out his reasons why he felt his team should be in charge, even if it was delivered in the most disjointed and embarrassing way he had ever explained something in his life.

Her reaction had been to lean back in her chair and fold her arms across her chest. She appraised him with her piercing gaze for what seemed like an eternity before she finally told him she had already made the plans and paid a deposit for the security firm she wanted to sub-contract. End of story.

She thanked him for his thorough concern as she stood and held out her hand. Kristoff found himself moving robotically, standing and gripping her hand to shake, wondering why in the hell he was unable to assert himself better. The next thing he knew, his boss’s secretary was ushering him out of the office and back down to his post.

That had been the first and only time he had ever met with the CEO. She had sent him a company email the next day giving him the specifics of the company she hired to put his mind at ease, and in very polite words that he did not mistake as an order, to pack his bags and enjoy himself on the retreat for once.

Hence the excitement and the nervousness. He had never interacted with anyone in the office outside of work, and when he was at work it was very serious and very professional. He had a rapport with the people working under him of course, and he trusted them wholeheartedly, but what was he going to do when mixed in with the office dwellers and the rest of their teams, not to mention the charismatic new CEO. The whole thing had him on edge. Although there was a part of him that was deeply thankful that he had been thought of – that his whole team had been thought of, actually – and invited as a guest this year instead of having to spend three weeks learning everything about the region they were going to and planning out work shifts and contingencies for emergencies.

There had been one or two times in the past couple of years that he may have wished he could partake in the fun instead of protecting it. Yet as quick as these desires had formed, they were dismissed even quicker. Kristoff was no-nonsense when it came to his job and he doubted he would even be able to truly relax even though someone else was supposed to be handling the security. If something where to happen while he had his guard down, he would never forgive himself.

He wondered for the hundredth time how he was going to handle this trip.

\-------

Anna put herself beside Kristoff in first class by design. She was fully aware of how damn serious he took his job and she knew he was having difficulties being invited as a guest for this year’s corporate retreat. 

Her solution was simple. Get him to relax on the plane and lay it all out for him so that there was nowhere for his mind to worry. She even had all the thoroughly prepared security details from the team she subcontracted in a folder for him to look over and approve. She had no idea what was involved in protecting an entire group of people and the information in the folder left her wondering just how hard Kristoff’s job really was.

She had been very impressed upon meeting him face to face the first time. She had seen him around the building numerous times before that. He was a pretty hard man to miss. His size alone made him the very obvious focal point in any room of people. But the thing that Anna had most been intrigued by, were his ever-watchful eyes.

As soon as he stepped into her office she watched as his brown eyes took everything in, taking inventory of his surroundings. She imagined he did this anywhere he went, just like any person in law enforcement or protection detail. It was the very reason she had made sure the security staff was invited. She had looked into his file before the meeting, unsurprised that he hadn’t take a vacation, or even a sick day, since he became the boss five years ago.

Anna was just thinking about how he was going to react to everything when a shadow loomed over her. She looked up into his brown eyes and was caught slightly off guard by his frown. He gave her no time to react before he slid in the aisle seat next to her and kicked a laptop bag under the seat in-front of him.

“The more time I have to think about this the more I don’t like it,” he said to her even though his gaze was watching everyone stream on the plane after them. Anna had to wonder why he was even looking. Surely, he recognized these people in the building. They passed him almost every day.

“Maybe this will help,” Anna said, handing him the folder. No point in wasting any time getting down to business. She was bound and determined that he was going to enjoy his vacation.

He opened it and started reading immediately. He remained that way throughout the rest of boarding and take-off. Even as they reaching altitude and the flight attendants started drink service, he was going over the information, flipping back and forth from page to page, re-reading and looking over the blueprints of the resort they had booked.

Anna watched him do all this surreptitiously, intrigued by his focus. She suddenly wondered what he was like at home, way from the pressures of work. What did he do for fun? What where his hobby’s, if any? How did he unwind after a long hard day? She was so tempted to ask him that the words were almost at the tip of her tongue when he startled her by slapping the folder shut and looking over at her.

“It appears very thorough.”

“Well that’s great then. You can-“

“But having never met the people who will be in charge I cannot comment on how effective everything will be.”

Anna blinked at him, wondering a half a second if he was kidding. No, not him. Not when it came to this stuff anyway. “Well I have talked with them numerous times over the phone and I can assure you that they are very professional.”

Kristoff simply stared at her for a moment. “Well, that remains to be seen. I am going to meet with them personally when we arrive.”

Before Anna could reply he turned forward and reached under the seat to grab his laptop. She wasn’t exactly surprised by his reaction, but she was certainly hoping for something else. She had a half a mind to try and discuss the matter further, but something told her that there was no way Kristoff was going to let this go.

*****

Kristoff walked through the open French doors that led to the balcony of his ocean view room. The breeze off the water caught him just as he was approaching the glass railing and he closed his eyes and breathed the salty sweetness deep into his lungs.

His meeting with the security firm had gone well. Surprisingly well. His boss was right, they were professional and they knew what they were doing. That meant that Kristoff could actually sit back and relax.

Kristoff opened his eyes and put his palms on the railing wondering where he should start. His crew was already talking about meeting up in one of his supervisors’ rooms for a celebratory drink, but Kristoff felt that he would be somewhat unwelcome. Not that they didn’t respect him, but because they did. They didn’t need to feel like they had to act a certain way because their boss was there. No, he would find something else to do. Problem was, he had no idea what. The resort had a variety of things to do, not to mention several restaurants and bars. He was hungry. Maybe he would grab himself a snack before the sit-down dinner that was planned for the evening. First though, he had a mind to check out the exercise and weight room. After six hours scrunched up in an airplane seat, his body was screaming to be worked out.

With that decided he quickly changed into a plain white t-shirt and pair of baggy shorts and headed down the stairs to work out some pent-up frustration on the gym equipment.

\-------

Anna loved to sleep in when she wasn’t working, but as the CEO of the company, she was on the clock even during the retreat. Not that she didn’t let a little loose. She had a few drinks with dinner and enjoyed all the lively conversation. But when the dance started, she retreated to her room and left the employees under the careful watch of their security detail, something that she was paying extra for. There was no reason that anyone should have to worry, and the ‘babysitting fee’ as she thought of it, was worth that peace of mind. The men and women she hired would make sure that no one got out of line or no one wandered into the ocean in a drunken haze.

She woke early to the sound of the ocean waves crashing the shore and the exotic birds singing their beautiful songs. It truly felt like paradise.

She made herself a coffee from the small coffee maker in the room and took it to the balcony to enjoy the remainder of the sunrise. She was having a great time and she was pretty proud of herself for getting her own security staff to relax and unwind. They had been all smiles over dinner. Well, except Kristoff. He had more of an amused look than that of a smile. Not to mention she caught him looking carefully around the room more than once. She would get him to relax before the week was up. Like a challenge to herself. She just had to figure out what made him tick.

Anna was about to get up for a refill on her coffee when something coming up the beach caught her eye. She paused and looked to see Kristoff jogging back to the resort. He was in a pair of grey sweatpants and was shitless, his broach chest glistening with sweat. Anna watched as he slowed when he approached the path into the resort and then paused with his hands on his knees, leaning over and pulling in a few deep breaths. After he stood and pulled his arms above his head, stretching them both out one by one before working on stretching out his back and then his legs. When he was finished, he yanked the pair of earphones from his ear and wrapped both cords around the back of his neck as he walked onto the path and disappeared into the resort.

Anna’s throat was suddenly dry. She blinked, trying to focus her mind off the image of her shirtless, sweaty head of security. Her whole body seemed to be tingling as she struggled to do so. She had certainly recognized Kristoff was handsome when she had met him. More than handsome actually. There was something incredibly appealing about him, and until this moment, Anna had thought of it as just that. But now, with the imagine of his half naked body burned into her memory, her mind immediately wondered what he looked like beneath the sweat pants. What it would be like to kiss him. What it would be like to lay between the sheets with him…

“Oh God,” Anna whispered to herself and shook her head. She could not let her mind go there. As the CEO it would be crazy to get involved with someone in his position. She couldn’t. The issue was shoved forcefully from her mind as quickly as she could.

Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea to book them in rooms side by side.

*****

Kristoff stepped out onto the balcony as he towel-dried his hair. The early morning pre-dawn run had been invigorating. There was so much more oxygen at sea level that he was able to go further and faster than he normally could. The sun was just about to break the horizon when he ran out of beach and had to turn back.

He had to admit that the dinner the night before had been one of the most fun evenings with a large group that he ever had. He wasn’t sure if it was more due to the fact that the security personnel that were subcontracted appeared attentive and alert, or that he enjoyed watching Miss. Adrendelle smile. She could say what she wanted about making sure to relax, but she had a reputation to uphold just like him. He knew full well that she would not be letting as loose as she wanted on her trip. The difference, he understood, was that for her this was work. Her normal vacations were probably very different. He had to wonder what she liked to do in her spare time. How did she shake off a hard day? 

His stomach rumbled, interrupting his thoughts. He worked up quite an appetite with his morning run and he was looking forward to a big breakfast and then some relaxing time with a book on his balcony. He was just about to turn around when she caught his eye down below him.

The first thing his mind registered was her hair. He had only ever seen her in a professional updo and the braids she was wearing made her appear even younger. They seemed to suit her better, like they went along well with her ‘outside of work’ personality. He watched her back as she walked down the path below them to the pool. She approached a lounge chair under one of the umbrellas and plopped her large beach bag down beside it before lifting the hem of her bathing suit cover and pulling it over her head.

She was wearing a classic one-piece, black, with green, gold and purple embellishments around the shallow v that fell to the very top of her breasts, not revealing much of anything. She sat on the lounge chair and stretched out, crossing one shapely leg over the other as she reached down into her beach bag and grabbed a book. 

Kristoff gulped. Miss Arendelle – Anna, as she had repeatedly asked him to call her – was the picture of beauty and grace. To put it simply, she was stunning. In Kristoff’s eyes there wasn’t a single woman around the pool that had as much allure as Anna. The rest of them were often posing for selfies or getting their friends to take glamour shots of them to post on Instagram, and every single one of them was in a skimpy little bikini. They talked loudly, laughed even louder, and flirted without shame.

Then there was Anna, effortless class, leaving a whole lot to the imagination causing Kristoff to wonder what she looked like naked. He realized suddenly that he felt flush and was becoming aroused. If he wasn’t careful, he was going to have to have another shower… a very cold shower.

*****

Dinner wasn’t for another hour so Anna took her glass of wine out onto the balcony to enjoy the wonderful breeze. She had taken a small nap after reading most of the morning by the pool, and decided to have an early cocktail since she would most likely be making it another early night. It might be a work vacation for her, but she wasn’t going to be a complete saint.

The dinner plans weren’t set up for everyone like the night before. This time they were all left to fend for themselves. Some had chosen to venture into the adjacent town to have dinner and go dancing while others planned on visiting one of the restaurants in the resort. Anna had no idea what Kristoff had planned, but she aimed to make sure that he was having dinner with her. She had challenged herself to get him to smile after all. The plan was to knock on his door when she was headed down to the lounge in the lobby and see if he wanted to join her.

She had seen him appear on his balcony not long after she had settled into her book by the pool. He had one of his own books open in his lap with one of those muscular long legs of his crossed over the other. He was wearing sunglasses, tan shorts and a white, short-sleeve button-down. If Anna didn’t know him, she would just assume he was like every other vacationer at the resort. Instead she knew that his eyes would be scanning his surroundings every few minutes. It was easy for her to spy on him from the privacy of her own sunglasses, just as it was for him to keep tabs on everything while it looked like he was reading.

There was a sound to her right and Anna looked over to see Kristoff stepping out onto his balcony. He pulled in a deep breath and braced his palms on the railing, looking out over the ocean and the courtyards below. When his head finally swiveled to the left, Anna could see his body suddenly tense when he realized that she was watching him.

“Oh, uh, hello Miss Arendelle,” he said, straightening and tugging at the bottom of his shirt to smooth it out.

“Hello Kristoff. Must I keep asking that you call me Anna?”

“I apologize Miss… er, Anna. I’m just not used to addressing my superiors by their first name.”

Anna smiled at him. He was too adorable for words. “Care to have a drink? I opened a bottle of white if you are interested.”

“Uh…” he hesitated, very clearly uncomfortable and obviously debating his answer. He cleared his throat, “Sure.”

“Well you don’t have to,” she laughed, even though she was a little disappointed by his hesitation. She wanted him to want to have a drink with her, not because he felt he had to because she was his boss. 

“No, I, meant yes. Yes, and thank you.”

“Well come on over then,” Anna said as she got up and walked to her door. She waited until she heard his door shut then opened hers to let him in and walked back to where the wine was to pour him a glass. He came in slowly, looking uncharacteristically nervous. Still, his eyes did not dart around the room, they carefully scanned and noted. When he was seemingly satisfied, he turned his gaze to her.

Anna felt herself suddenly getting hot looking into those amazing brown eyes of his. “Here you are,” she said as she offered the glass. “Care to sit on the balcony?”

“Sure,” Kristoff nodded once and followed her out.

They took their seats on the patio chairs and both looked straight out over the ocean. They let the moment stretch silently between them before Anna began a conversation. “So, what do you like to do in your spare time, Kristoff?”

His eyes remained on the water as he seemed to ponder the question. “Well, I hike on my days off sometimes, and I have dinner with my parents every Sunday.”

“Yeah? You have a big family?”

He nodded, finally looking over at her. “They are pretty loud and crazy, but we have a lot of fun together.”

“I’ll bet,” Anna grinned, wishing he would crack and smile at her. “What else?”

He turned his eyes back forward and shrugged. “Pretty normal stuff, I guess. I like to-“

A knock at Anna’s door interrupted them. Anna got up to answer, noticing that Kristoff suddenly looked like a teenage boy that she had snuck into her parents’ house past curfew. She held back her laughter and went to answer the door.

It was the VP of operations and the Payroll Administrator. Both women let themselves into the room as they bombarded Anna with plans for the evening that they wanted her to attend with them. Both of them suddenly stopped talking when they realized that Anna had a man on her deck.

Anna recovered quickly for all their sake. “I was just talking to Kristoff about some new security measures he would like to implement. Would you ladies like to join us for a drink and we can put the work talk behind us?”

Both women gave each other a quick look but seemed to brush whatever they were thinking off. They accepted the drink and the four of them sat on the deck and made small talk for a half an hour until one of the two suggested that they head for a bite.

All four of them left Anna’s room and started down the hallway, except Kristoff. Anna noticed him lagging so she turned around.

“Have a good-“

She didn’t let him finish. She grabbed his forearm and yanked him forward. “You are coming,” she told him quietly and did not wait for a response. To her relief, he appeared at her heels as they approached the elevators.

*****

Kristoff couldn’t sleep. There was only one thing on his mind and it was all-consuming - Anna.

He was taken with her. Whenever she looked at him with her incredibly disarming blue eyes, he felt it all the way down to his soul. It was nothing short of magical. 

It was very amusing to see her interact with the two ladies and the four other people they had ended up joining for dinner. She was one of those rare people that was able to mix professionalism with friendliness and mutual respect. There wasn’t a single person that disliked her, he could tell. He was extremely good at reading people and everyone who talked to Anna was completely genuine in their fondness of her.

Really, there was nothing _not _to like. She was the complete package and Kristoff could not get the dirty thoughts out of his mind. He wanted to feel her soft bare skin under his fingers, he wanted to kiss every inch of her, he wanted to know what it was like to make love to her…

Kristoff threw back the covers. He needed a shower. A hot, soothing shower where he could get the relief that he suddenly – desperately – needed.

*****

Anna lay under the covers, her face twisted in pleasure as she rubbed her clit to the thought of making love to Kristoff. She was so close, so close to a bitter-sweet release. She wanted to be with him so badly, but there was no other alternative for her arousal than to give herself pleasure. The fact that she knew it could never be with Kristoff, hurt more than she thought it would. 

She pulled in a sharp breath right before she tipped over the edge. She was careful not to moan, lest Kristoff hear her through the wall that they shared.

After her mind and body calmed down, Anna thought back to dinner the night before. She enjoyed being close to Kristoff and she was glad that neither of the ladies they rode down in the elevator with had tried to pry themselves between them as they took seats at the table. 

He had that amused look on his face all night and although he still hadn’t cracked a smile, Anna was happy that he seemed to be enjoying himself. And it was never more apparent then when he was talking with her. He gave her his undivided attention, which is not something that he did when he was talking to other people. There were glances at his watch, or glances around the room, and even a few glances at her. Anna had caught his eye more than once and it was enough for her to believe that there was definitely a mutual attraction going on.

But the thing was, she was pretty damn sure he felt the same as her regarding the propriety of work relationships. More specifically, that they were frowned upon, especially given each of their positions.

Anna sighed. She was just going to have to take the rest of this retreat one day at a time and stop thinking of Kristoff as a possibility. He was off-limits and Anna knew better.

\-------

Kristoff wandered his dark room lamenting the fact that he was unable to sleep. The pleasure he had brought himself before going to bed was short lived. He woke up around one in the morning and could not get back to sleep. Instead he gave himself a raging hard-on because he couldn’t think about anything else than being with Anna.

He gave into his desire again then fell into a troubled sleep until he decided to just get out of bed around four. 

He knew it would be wrong to start something with the CEO, but dammit, he felt her attraction too. There was no denying that she was into him and he knew she was fully aware that he was into her too. That simple fact emboldened him and he decided that after a nice, long swim, he was going to see what might happen with this building attraction between them.

*****

Anna woke bright and early to see if she could catch Kristoff going out for his morning jog. She woke just before sunrise and went out on her balcony with a coffee to see what she could see. After nearly an hour she resigned that he had done something other than run the beach this morning. Perhaps he was down in the workout room of the resort.

She contemplated going down to see when her eyes caught someone swimming in the ocean along the shore. Anna’s heart nearly stopped to realize that the person was a man and he was blond. She watched as he swam past and went another couple hundred yards before he turned back in the direction of the resort.

Anna made up her mind instantly and grabbed her book and sunglasses. She hot-tailed it down to the pool and plopped herself in a lounge chair that was right along the path that led back into the resort. Kristoff would have no option but to walk right past her.

She cracked her book and waited, using her dark sunglasses to cover the fact that she was watching for him. Then he appeared at the edge of the path and Anna’s heart nearly stopped. His wet swim trunks were plastered to ever contour of his muscular legs and his masculinity. Anna felt herself twitch with desire at seeing such a revealing hint of his manhood. It wasn’t crazy to assume someone of his size was packing some heat between his legs and in his current state it certainly seemed to be the truth.

Anna suddenly had visions of his naked body pressed to hers. Maybe after a naked midnight dip in the ocean and a nice hot shower together to warm back up. She could almost imagine what it would be like for his big strong hands to caress her soapy body while he positioned himself and then slid slowly into her.

Anna let out a slow breath and realized her mouth had been hanging open. She closed it and swallowed as Kristoff approached a chair on the other side of the path and pluck a towel off of it. He started with his hair and worked his way down. Anna had never wanted to be a towel so badly in her life.

Maybe they could just have a night of heavy passion together and be done with it. One chance to give into desire and come together then resume their professional relationship. Something, _anything_, would be better than just fantasying about having sex with him. She wanted a night that she could keep with her forever. Just one night, one memory, that could warm her on even the coldest of days.

Kristoff draped the towel over his shoulders and then turned his eyes directly towards Anna. All of the sudden the side of his mouth turned up. _Oh my God! _ Anna screamed in her mind. _Is he smiling?!_

He walked past her, never taking his gaze from her face and Anna realized she wasn’t even pretending to read. She was blatantly watching him and he knew it. He walked past her with one last sideways glance and that little smirk that left Anna tingly all over. 

*****

Kristoff stepped onto his balcony after his shower. He had half a mind to wander out in his towel and see what would happen, but he didn’t want to be too presumptuous. He dressed in his shorts and t-shirt then went out to see if Anna was on her balcony.

Just as he suspected, she was. After the look she was giving him when he came off the beach, it was apparent that they were no longer going to try and hide the way they felt about each other.

“Hi Anna,” he said and gave her a smile.

Anna’s face lit up in return. “Well, hi there, Kristoff. Fancy meeting you here.”

“Indeed,” he chuckled. “Do you have any plans for this afternoon?”

“None,” she said as she shook her head. “Perhaps you and I could go to lunch?”

“My thoughts exactly.”

“Great. I’ll meet you in the hallway?”

“You got it,” Kristoff gave her a wink.

Anna’s cheeks flushed pink as glanced down with a smile and tucked a stray hair behind her ear before she disappeared into her room. Kristoff went back into his and headed for the door. He still had reservations about whether or not it was a good idea to get involved with her, but decided he didn’t care enough not to see where things would go between them.

He had a very good feeling about Anna.

*****

Anna was sure that Kristoff had no idea how gorgeous his lop-sided smile was, or how it made Anna feel to see it on him. Spending the entire afternoon with Kristoff had been one of the best in her entire life.

They just seemed to click with each other. There was nothing forced or uncomfortable about being in each other’s presence. Anna didn’t want to think to hard about it just yet since it was so new, but they just seemed to belong together.

Throughout lunch and all afternoon as they sat at the pool together, they talked and got to know each other better. Anna was absolutely delighted to get a glimpse into his personal life, and with the way he was looking at her, he clearly felt the same about her. 

It had been almost painful when she reminded him that they needed to head up to their rooms and get ready for dinner. If it was up to her, she would stay in the little lounge and talk to him all night long, but her presence was required during the banquet.

Anna paused and pulled in a deep breath then knocked on his door. He appeared a moment later with that damn smile, dressed in a pair of navy dress pants and a white button-down, looking insanely sexy. His eyes travelled down Anna’s length taking her in and the dress she was wearing, then back up to her face.

“You look gorgeous,” he muttered slowly, looking at her with bedroom eyes.

Anna’s knees just about buckled. If it were not for the fact that she was expected to make a small speech and a toast before dinner, she would just push Kristoff back into his room and have her way with him. But it would have to wait for later.

Kristoff held out his elbow and escorted Anna down to the banquet room where most of the employees were sipping on cocktails. They found two seats together and made idle chit-chat with everyone at their table until the event manager told Anna that they would be starting the dinner service in a moment. Anna stood and clinked her knife on her glass to get everyone’s attention.

She hadn’t planned out what she was going to say so she just spoke from her heart. She thanked everyone for the great work that had propelled their quarters past expectations, she thanked the assistants and the secretaries for their contributions in making sure everything always ran as smooth as possible, and she thanked their security team for protecting them and keeping them safe while they were at work. After she lifted her glass and gave a toast to everyone for their hard work.

Dinner was served quickly and Anna didn’t have much of a chance to talk to Kristoff between courses. Then the decadent chocolate dessert came and Kristoff didn’t touch his. He watched Anna eat hers instead, sending her very clear signals that he was enjoying himself immensely. Anna had never been so turned on in her life.

He went to grab them each another glass of wine and Anna was cornered into a conversation that she couldn’t get out of for the better part of a half hour. When she was finally able to get away, she made a b-line for Kristoff and asked him to dance with her. He obliged with a smile and led her around the room for the remainder of the slow song until the DJ put on something with a ton of bass and they scrambled off the dance floor to let the young partiers – some of whom where getting pretty drunk – to their energetic dance moves.

Kristoff led them over to a quiet place along the far wall. Anna noticed that he took a quick survey of their surroundings before turning back to look at her. “I am having a great time,” he said slowly, his eyes flicking quickly to her lips.

“Me too,” Anna said. “This whole day has been… just wonderful.”

“And its not over yet,” he said quietly, inching forward. Anna had no doubt that he was going to kiss her.

That’s when something in the center of the room exploded.

A split second after the noise began, Anna was shoved forcefully against the wall and pinned against it. She couldn’t see anything past Kristoff’s broad body – he had her completely encased against the wall. The banging noise stopped and was replaced by cheering and drunken laughter. Anna realized what was going on and what the sounds were.

Anna looked up into Kristoff’s face. His eyes were pinched shut and taking deep breaths, like he was anticipating pain. Then it suddenly clicked into place. Kristoff had thought the sound was something else, something dangerous, and he had put himself in the line of fire to protect her… to save her. He had just attempted to take a barrage of bullets for her.

Anna stared at him, thunderstruck by his actions. Slowly, his face relaxed and his eyes cracked open. He didn’t make a move, he simply stared back down into her eyes.

“Firecrackers,” she whispered. “There were kids selling them on the beach earlier…” she trailed off. She wasn’t sure why this was what her brain had chosen to say after Kristoff had basically tried to forfeit his life for hers. There were no words that could describe the feelings that were running through her mind at that moment.

“Oh,” was all he said in return while he continued to stare at her.

Anna couldn’t stand it anymore. She threw caution to the wind and made her move, surprised that he seemed to have decided the same thing at the exact same moment. They both dove for each other’s lips at the same time, causing teeth to crash painfully against one another. Undeterred, neither of them let their passion waver. A first chaste kiss was not in their cards. This was the accumulation of pure, raw, pent-up sexual desire. There was no banquet room, there were no other people, there was no blaring music, there was only a primal need for their bodies to come together.

Anna felt herself folded into his arms as they started to move. They bumped against the wall, unable to stop from attacking each other, when Anna nearly lost her footing. She would have fallen to the floor if Kristoff didn’t have his arms wrapped completely around her. With the kiss broken however, they took a moment to look each other in the eyes. Kristoff nodded to her unspoken request and dragged her to the elevator. He pressed the button and leaned over to kiss her while they waited. When it dinged and the doors opened, Kristoff pulled her blindly into the box without checking to see if anyone else was in there. He pulled away from her for a half a second to select the button to their floor then resumed kissing her.

Anna’s mind was spinning out of control. This was everything she had been dreaming about for the past three days. Actually, it was better than anything she dreamed about. She was aroused in a way that was almost painful. She half wondered if she was even going to be able to last long enough for Kristoff to actually touch her. It felt like all she needed to do was have the fabric of her panties shift against her once or twice and she would be thrown over the edge.

The elevator doors opened and they stumbled down the hall. Kristoff fumbled in his pocket while he kissed her and finally inserted his key card into the slot. As soon as the door was shut behind them, he yanked off his sport coat then reached behind Anna to undo the zipper on her dress. The dress fell loose around her shoulders and Anna wiggled out of it, cursing the steady throb between her legs for making her unable to wait any longer.

She reached down and undid his belt while she stared into his hooded eyes. She let his pants fall to the floor then she pulled down his underwear and pushed him back onto the bed. She took in the sight of his long, hard length as she slipped off her panties then straddled him.

Her mind was consumed with abating the pain between her legs. They could have all the fun they wanted in a moment but Anna needed to get this out of the way first or she was going to have a very unsatisfying first orgasm. 

As soon as she had his hard length settled between her folds, she started moving herself against him, sliding herself up and down his cock to push her towards what she needed most. It only took a few passes to tip over the edge and she threw her head back as the waves of pleasure cascaded through her. Kristoff moaned loudly as soon as she started to orgasm.

When she finally opened her eyes, Kristoff was looking at her with raw lust. “Fuck,” he said slowly. “That was the hottest thing…”

He suddenly sat up and curled his arm around her waist. In one fluid movement he flipped her onto her back and pressed himself against her as he started kissing her again. After a moment he leaned back and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Anna reached up and started from the bottom. He beat her to the last button then tossed it off his shoulders onto the floor while Anna reached behind her back, undid her bra and threw it over the side of the bed.

Kristoff pressed himself back against her and resumed kissing her. Anna’s body was alive with the feeling of his naked skin pressed against hers. All her lusty thoughts, all the times she imagined being with him in this very moment, thinking she would savor every second… now all she wanted was one thing.

“Kristoff,” she said, breaking the passionate kiss. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” he said in a low voice. 

Anna shifted herself up a little higher on the bed so that he could reach her and he did not waste any time in giving her what she wanted. He reached down to guide his cock into her and pushed slowly. Anna’s head fell back against the bed and she moaned at the feeling.

He took his time, driving her mad each time he made it further into her. When there was no more room for him, he leaned down and kissed between her breasts, moving over to her right nipple as he found a slow and steady rhythm. 

Anna gave herself over to him. Every flick of his tongue on her nipple, coupled with each stroke of his cock, gave her more pleasure than she had ever had in her life. Her mind was turned upside down by it as she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust herself up to meet him.

She cried out when the second orgasm crashed through her. She held onto Kristoff for dear life as it took control of her body. He paused until she stopped writhing under him then resumed a faster pace. In another moment he gave her a string of moans that got louder as he got closer. When he gave in, he buried his face into the side of her neck, his lips groaning against her skin as his cock pulsed inside of her.

Kristoff remained still for a moment, breathing long and deep before he finally moved. Anna longed to feel him again as soon as he left her. She thought he might simply roll on his back and stare at the ceiling, but he surprised her by laying on his side and looking down into her eyes.

“Anna, that was amazing. I have to confess, I imagined being with you quite a few times and it was even better than I ever dreamed. You are incredible.”

Anna could not help but grin up at him. “Same here, Kristoff. None of my previous impure thoughts were as good as this. I am blown away.”

Kristoff chuckled softly and laid down on his back as he pulled her to his side. Anna went with him eagerly and snuggled herself up to his hot skin. This was exactly what she wanted. She wanted to be held by him after some passionate love-making. It wasn’t even on her radar a couple hours ago. She just wanted at least one lusty night of mind-blowing sex with the most gorgeous man she had ever met. Now, she understood that it had meant just as much to him as it did to her.

Screw the ramifications. They were destined to go the long haul.

*****

Kristoff rubbed his hand up and down Anna’s bare back. They had been laying together for almost an hour chatting back and forth about this and that. Nothing important, just work, life, and the mundane things about everyday reality. Finally, Anna got up and walked to the bathroom. She threw him a look over her shoulder and announced in a very sultry voice, that she was going to hop in the shower.

Kristoff didn’t need to be told twice. He was more than ready for round two.

He followed her into the hot water and pulled her body against his. He had no idea how he ended up so lucky. This very real and intelligent, vibrant, gorgeous, spark of life was completely into him and he was not going to take a second of it for granted.

Kristoff kissed her passionately before he pulled back and looked down into her slowly-opening eyes. “Anna, I think I am falling in love with you,” he said before he could talk himself out of it. He wanted her to know that he was incapable of making this a short affair. He was officially a changed man and Anna was to blame. He just needed to know if she was on the page that he thought she was.

“Well good,” she said as she looked up at him with a smile that made his heart ache. “Because I think I am falling in love with you too.”

Kristoff leaned down and kissed her with renewed vigor at hearing her words, relieved that he was right to think that she wanted more from this as well. He reached down between her legs and dragged his middle finger up her slit and settled it onto her clit. He began to rub slow circles as she moaned into his mouth while the water cascaded between them.

She broke their kiss and started breathing heavy, gripping his shoulders for support. Kristoff loved every one of her reactions and breathed them in as he stood over her. In a short time, she was begging him to move faster, then her words dissolved into a strangled whine. Kristoff took a lot of pleasure in watching her come undone.

When she calmed, he turned her slowly around and reached between her legs to grip the inside of her right thigh. He lifted her leg and bent his knees to get himself in a position to slide into her. She moved with him, making it easier, and soon his throbbing cock was enveloped in her warmth. 

He gripped her around the waist with his free hand and rocked with her. It wasn’t long before they started to moan faster in unison. Anna began to breath really fast and Kristoff couldn’t hold it anymore. He gave in and she arched her back against his chest a second later as she gave in with him. When they both stilled and starting to breathe more calmly, he let go of her thigh and slid out of her, pulling her back against his chest. He kissed his way from one shoulder, across the back of her neck, then onto her other shoulder.

Anna had her eyes closed and a smile on her face when he stopped kissing her. He waited until she spoke and her words were like a lightning bolt to his soul.

“I don’t think I am falling anymore, Kristoff. I think you’ve caught me and I don’t think I can spend another day without you. I want to be with you forever… I love you.”

She turned around and looked at him when he didn’t respond. Kristoff was too struck by her words to put his own thoughts into perspective so he simply said, “You took the words right out of my mouth. I love you too.”

Anna grinned at him and pulled him down into a kiss. Kristoff melted into her, knowing that they were going to have a wonderful and bright future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kristanna Smut Weekend on Tumblr


End file.
